The objective of this phase I multicenter study is to evaluate the safety profile of dose-limiting toxicity/maximum tolerated dose (DLT/MTD) & the pharmacokinetics of SCH52365 given orally once a day for 5 consecutive days (days 1-5) in combination with a single dose of cisplatin administered as a 1-hour IV infusion on day 1 of a 28-day cycle to adult patients with advanced cancers. This study will determine if the MTD of this combination regimen is lower than MTD dose of SCH52365 & the standard dose of cisplatin when given individually.